for what it's worth
by raiaalily
Summary: this love is the stuff of fairytales. — yuuma, mikuorin; idol/childhood friend au.


**[ note. ]** still struggling to write fluff and stuff.

.

.

.

 **/ for what it's worth /**

.

'Look this way, Rin-chan – a little more to the right. A little more. A little – _yes_ , that's great, you're getting the hang of it! Now, hold it there, and...'

 _Click. Click. Click._

Yuuma lowers his camera, flashing his pearly whites at the tiny girl perched on the maroon lounge chair on-set. 'Nice one, Rin-chan – everyone else, take fifteen before we start wrapping up!'

 _And the crowd goes slumped with internal relief_ , he thinks, grin widening as his fellow crew members do indeed seem a little less tense upon hearing his words. Not that he blames them – they've all been working round the clock since this morning and he's running on four cups of coffee himself – but it's still something pretty interesting to witness behind the scenes.

Speaking of interesting...

His eyes wander towards the set once more, where his current subject is marvelling at the cool velvet material of her elegant ball-gown and see-sawing her legs like a carefree child.

Kagamine Rin. The latest addition to a tremendously popular idol group called 'VOCALOID', as well as the youngest. If the rumours are true, Hatsune Miku – the founder and leader of VOCALOID – had hand-picked the girl personally, and had even _insisted_ on her debut at the highly prestigious Magical Mirai concert.

If Yuuma's observations are true, though, Kagamine Rin doesn't appear to be anything special. She's interestingly _un_ interesting, all soft words and polite smiles and sort-of-decent-sort-of-average pictures, but girls like her are a dime a dozen.

Call him a sceptic, but as far as Kagamine Rin goes... he's not all that impressed so far.

The heavy-set doors to the studio slide open just then, revealing a head of teal hair peeking in. It's a willowy boy Yuuma doesn't recognise, with handsome features that make him look like a modern-day prince despite his grey hoodie and ripped jeans.

His gaze sweeps across the room; no one pays him any mind, except –

'Mikuo-kun!'

Yuuma blinks when a tiny blur barrels forward from somewhere behind him, tackling the boy in a bone-crushing hug and nearly sending him tumbling to the ground in the process. Hm, that shade of chartreuse seems awfully familiar...

'Woah, there,' the willowy boy laughs. He wraps a firm arm around Kagamine Rin's waist to steady them both, looking faintly amused as she tries to bury her face into his chest. 'It's nice to see you too, Rin-chan.'

When she doesn't say anything, he lifts his other hand to pat her gently on the head. 'Rin-chan?'

Kagamine Rin mumbles something Yuuma can't hear, prompting Mikuo to wrinkle his brow. 'Hey, hey, don't say that – I know it's scary, but it's definitely not a shitshow. I'm sure you've been doing great.' He offers a small upturn of his lips at her next reply. 'Jeez, you've always been so hard on yourself, even when we were kids – '

So they'd grown up together, huh.

A tap on his left shoulder steals Yuuma's attention away from Kagamine Rin and her friend; it's his personal assistant, gesturing towards her watch and giving him a rather pointed look. Ah, it's time to get back to work...

'Alright – places, everyone,' he calls, fiddling with his camera to make sure the settings are all photoshoot-ready. After a moment of consideration, he turns around and raises his camera to eye-level, focussing on his current subjects.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Yuuma glances down at his recent series of shots. The first has Kagamine Rin squeaking in surprise as Mikuo scoops her up to carry her bridal-style; the second has Mikuo pressing his forehead against hers, affection easy in his eyes and comfortable in his smile.

The final has Kagamine Rin looking nothing short of a beautiful princess in Mikuo's arms, her entire expression positively _glowing_ with something beautiful, something genuine – something straight out of a fairytale.

Now _that_ , Yuuma muses, is what he'd call a pretty damn impressive picture.

.

.

.

 **[ disclaimer. ]** i do not own vocaloid.


End file.
